Nihil est aut nigrum albo
by Amy and Moony
Summary: Suite à une dispute violente avec son père, Jade décide de rentrer chez sa mère à Londres et donc de quitter Forks. Accompagnée de son meilleur ami, Jacob, elle rentre à Poudlard en Sixième Année. Dans cette histoire, Neuville est Celui-qui-a-survécu lors du sacrifice de ses parents et James et Lily sont vivants.


Hey ! Voici notre première fic écrite à quatre mains ! Le titre est (sensé être) en latin et signifie "Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir". Dîtes nous ce que vous en pensez ! :D

* * *

Par ce bel après-midi de mercredi, je descendais les escaliers lorsque mon père m'interpella.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Encore à la Réserve voir Jacob ?

Je décidai d'éviter un nouveau conflit.

- Et bien, oui, je vais prendre de leurs nouvelles, à lui et à son père.

- Tu es déjà allée les voir dimanche ! Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

- Mais, Papa, son père Billy est en fauteuil roulant maintenant. Et ils apprécient mon aide.

- Ah, alors comme ça, tu préfères aller faire leur esclave plutôt que rester avec moi ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ?! M'enfermer ici ?

- S'il le faut, je le ferai !

- Tu n'as pas réussi avec Maman, tu n'y arriveras pas non plus avec moi !

Il se leva brusquement de la chaise où il était assis. Sa bière tomba par terre.

- Ne ramène pas cette discussion sur la table ! On en a assez parlé.

Je reculai devant son geste brusque.

- Et saches que si ta mère et moi ne sommes plus ensembles, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Et ce n'est pas celle-là !

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi alors, hein ?

- Elle ne te l'a jamais dis, ta super maman ? Oh. Elle ne t'a jamais avoué qu'elle était une ...

Je me rapprochai pour entendre la suite.

- ... salope ?

A ces mots, j'explosai de colère.

- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça de la femme que tu as aimé ?!

- J'oses car je ne l'aime plus. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi nous nous étions séparés ? Hein ?

- Je n'avais que neuf ans ! Je ne voyais que mes parents se déchirer, pas les raisons de ce déchirement ! Je sais ce que t'essayes de faire : tu veux me monter contre maman !

Je reculai de plusieurs pas en direction de la porte.

- Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais !

- Si tu passes cette porte, ne reviens pas.

Je clignai des yeux. Peut-être un peu extrémiste ? Non. C'est décidé, je pars. Je remontai alors les marches à toute vitesse et attrapai ma valise. Je la remplis de mes affaires alors que j'entendais Papa s'affairer en bas. Je vidai ma penderie et, en rangeant mes affaires dans un carton, je tombai sur un cadre. C'était une vieille photo. Dessus, on y voyait Papa tenant Maman par les épaules, et moi, entre les deux. Cette photo respirait le bonheur. Je me souviens : on était parti en vacances en France, en Provence. Papa et Maman avait été heureux pendant ces deux semaines. Je pense que c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de la période où ils étaient encore ensemble. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'oublierai jamais cette période de ma vie remplie de bonheur. Je posai le cadre dans ma valise et la fermai. J'appelai ensuite Jacob avec mon portable.

- Allo ?

- Jake, c'est Jade.

- Hey, Jade ! Comment ça va ? T'es pas sensée venir à la maison aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien, justement, je me demandai si je pouvai rester une semaine à peu près...

- Oh, tu t'es encore disputé avec ton père ?

- Ouais. C'était plus violent que d'habitude cette fois. Ca te dérange pas de venir me chercher, s'il te plait ? J'ai des valises...

- Ouaip, t'inquiète Chocolat ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- Ca marche, je t'attends dehors.

Chocolat. Le petit surnom qu'il m'avait trouvé à cause de ma peau brune et de mon caractère qu'il caractérisé de "tout doux, comme du chocolat au lait fondant". J'allai prendre ma valise lorsque j'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure. Oh oh. Je me jetai contre la porte mais, impossible de l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas osé ? Bon, bah, il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : je m'avançai vers la fenêtre et rappelai Jacob.

- Oui ?

- Jake, il y a un tout petit problème. Rikiki, t'inquiètes, je gère... Mais, laisses la voiture loin de la maison qu'il n'entende pas le moteur. Je t'expliquerai tout tout à l'heure.

- Ok, ça marche. Je t'attends à l'arrêt de bus, alors.

- Ca marche, à tout de suite !

- Fais attention à toi, Choc' !

- T'inquiètes !

Je mis mon portable dans ma poche et ouvris ma fenêtre. J'étais au premier étage de la maion, donc, pas très loin du sol. J'attrapai plusieurs draps pour faire une corde et l'accochai à mes valises et mes deux sacs pour ne pas qu'elles s'écrasent en bas. Je les fis descendre tout doucement puis je sautai à mon tour tout en tenant contre moi un carton de bibelots et me réceptionnai grâce à mon agilité de loup-garou. Je ramassai mes affaires tout en faisant attention de ne pas me faire remarquer par mon père. Je laissai le drap dans l'herbe et me dépêchai de rejoindre Jake à l'arrêt de bus se trouvant à deux rues d'ici. J'étais arrivée depuis quelques minutes lorsque j'entendis la vieille camionnette des Black. Je reconnus au volant Sam, le chef de meute et Jacob était assis à côté de lui.

Ce dernier descendit de la voiture en attendant que Sam se gare pour mettre les valises dans le coffre. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras pour un chaleureux calin. Sam s'avança vers moi et me fit la bise.

- Alors, encore fais une de tes conneries monumentales ?

Il éclata de rire et me donna une grande tape dans le dos. Quel délicatesse, ce Sam !

- Je sais, c'est le talent très cher, le talent !

Jacob prit la parole.

- Bon, on y va ?

Et on se dirigea vers la camionnette. Sam prit le volant et nous conduisit chez Jake. Son père nous accueillit et nous aida à décharger les valises.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, Jade. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaîtes.

J'esquissai un sourire. Billy n'aime pas beaucoup Papa parce qu'il a fait plerer maman alors que lui il l'aimait bien.


End file.
